Self-sufficient
by arcanien-you-didn't
Summary: One-shot based off 9x19. Basically, the Winchesters get beat up while Jody is self-sufficient. (First Supernatural fan fiction! Please tell me where I need to improve!)


DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to Supernatural

* * *

He looked down at his older brother, his breathing becoming rapid as his eye sight became more and more resistant to see clearly. He willed Dean to move, willed him to get up and save them before these 'sons o' bitches', killed them all and went on their merry way to terrorize other towns in the country. His energy was sapping and fast and for a moment he thought they would actually die in this nest of vamps, but Dean prevailed.

The shorter Winchester had woken when he was kicked by one of the turned blood brothers. Just before the vampire could drain Dean of his blood, Dean had pulled out a small vile of Dead Man's blood that was concealed in his jacket and he had injected it into the younger vampire's neck. He fell back slowly as Dean jumped to his feet, frowning in distaste at the hissing older vampire.

"I'm gonna enjoy slitting your throat and bleeding you dry for what you've done," the creature tormented, showing all of his disgusting fangs. Dean tilted his head.  
"Oh really? I'd like to see you try," he threatened. Sam watched the scene unwrap with blurred vision.  
His older brother ran past the table and swiped the steel machete off of it. The vamp came running straight at him, fangs still beared. He tackled Dean, falling on top of him as the Dean's head hit the ground with a smack that made Sam wince slightly.

The machete went sprawling across the floor as the brown haired vamp pulled himself to his feet. He looked down at his prey with a wheezy laugh.  
"Awh, did the little Winchester get a bruise?" he mocked when he saw Dean's face in twisted pain and his eyes with uneven pupils.

Sam watched on with depleting strength, his vision starting to tunnel. He looked over at where the machete had landed, right by his foot.  
_'Come on, Dean," _Sam thought groggily as he watched Dean struggle to move. He kicked the blade with all his might and it flew across the floor, right into his brother's hand.

Dean snapped into action, kicking off the vampire and using the wall to stand. The muscular vamp went flying as Dean shook his head and tried to blink away the pain. The vamp got up from the remains of the table that he had landed on, a large cut en-scribed on his arm. Dean charged at him again and this time he was too stunned to react. Machete first, Dean held the large blade up to his throat.

But the vampire twirled them around so that Dean's back was the one against the wall. Dean grit his teeth as he fought with the monster to keep the knife away from his own neck.

As he struggled, he heard a cry from down stairs that could only be Jody's. He knew she was in trouble and he would be damned if she was gonna die in this sad excuse for a nest. He saw red as he surged the vamp backwards and swivelled him around, slamming him into the wall.

The vampire knew he had lost. Dean could see it on his face. His eyes rolled in there sockets, facing away from the Winchester before him.  
"Look at me," Dean growled, edging the knife closer to his throat. The vamp refused further, snarling in denial.  
"Look at me, bitch!" Dean yelled. Those pathetic monstrous eyes blinked to look at his and Dean waited one single moment before pressing the machete clean through his neck.

Hot blood splattered his face and he frowned as the head of the fallen vamp hit the floor with a thud, followed by the body sagging to the ground.  
"Try and feed on me now," he murmured with a glare.

Dean turned on his heel and began walking quickly over to Sam seeing his head lulled to one side and the unhealthy way his skin had a pale complexion.  
"Sammy? Sam, come on," he said, shaking his younger brother with worry. Sam's green eyes flickered open as Dean cut away the duck tape and the pipe that had been used to drain Sam of his blood.

"...Dean," Sam mumbled as Dean put cloths over his wounds.  
"What is it?" came his reply.  
"Jody." Dean clenched his jaw, straightening to his full height again as he helped Sam to his feet. Sam leaned heavily on the older Winchester as the two stumbled across the room and down the stairs.

Dean blinked in surprise at what he saw. Jodi had Mama by her hair and was about to seperate her head from her shoulders. The slice was made and the reassuring thump of the skull on the concrete floor noted Mama's death.

Jody breathed heavily, turning to face the boys.  
"Well," Dean breathed. "I guess you really can take care of yourself."


End file.
